Most households own a grill for barbequing. The food is cooked on the grill and then transported from the grill to a table for serving and eating. Where the weather conditions are suitable, many households have an outdoor table so that the grilled meal can be enjoyed outdoors.
Referring to FIG. 1, US 2014/0165992 discloses a conventional barbeque grill 10 that includes rigid support legs 15, a control panel 20, an optional side grill 25 on one side, an optional shelf 30 on the opposite side, and a cover 35 enclosing one or more burners. The interior of the grill includes the burners positioned below a cast iron grill surface. To operate the grill, a propane tank is mounted to the grill with a line to provide propane gas to the burners. As illustrated in FIG. 1, US 2014/0165992 includes a pair of wheels 40 that permit the user to more easily change the position of the grill, for example on a grill or patio, than if all of the support legs were without wheels. Although the grill can be repositioned, such a grill disclosed in US 2014/0165992 is not considered to be portable.
US 2015/0251678 discloses a convention grill mounted to a folding cart. When folded, the cart has a pair of wheels and a handle such that the user can pull the cart and grill.
US D736,029 discloses an electric table top grill. A user can place the grill on a table top, cook a meal, and serve the meal at the table. Such an electric tablet top grill does not have support legs.